cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Woody Harrelson
Woody Harrelson (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Natural Born Killers (1994)'' [Mickey Knox]: Although he survives the actual movie, the special edition DVD includes an alternate ending in which he and Juliette Lewis are both shot to death by Arliss Howard. *''Wag the Dog (1997)'' [Sergeant William Schumann]: Shot twice (off-screen) by Ed Morgan in Ed's store, after Ed finds Woody trying to rape Jennifer Manley; we hear the shots from off-screen as Dustin Hoffman states that Woody's all right (then corrects himself after the second shot). *''The Hi-Lo Country ''(1998) [Big Boy Matson]: Shot to death by Cole Hauser. *''The Thin Red Line (1998)'' [Sergeant Keck]: Fatally injured in an explosion when he tries to pull a grenade from his belt and only pulls the pin; he throws himself on the grenade to save the others in his unit''.'' *''The Big White (2005)'' [Raymond Barnell]:'' Accidentally shot in the stomach when Tim Blake Nelson fires a shot that ricochets off of a hubcap; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his brother (Robin Williams). *No Country for Old Men (2007)'' [Carson Wells]: Shot to death by Javier Bardem in Woody's hotel room; we see Woody fall backwards in his chair after Javier fires. *''2012 (2009)'' [Charlie Frost]: Killed in an explosion when the Yellowstone Caldera erupts and a fireball hits near him. (Also in a cartoon that his character made, his character he voices, is eaten by a dinosaur). *''Defendor (2009)'' [Defendor/ Arthur Poppington]: Shot to death by Alan C. Peterson. *''Seven Psychopaths (2012)'' [Charlie]:'' Shot in the head with a shotgun by Sam Rockwell (causing Woody's head to explode), after Sam first shoots him in the neck with an arrow, in Sam's pitch of how the story should end. (Woody survives the movie in reality.) *Out of the Furnace (2013)'' [Harlan DeGroat]: Shot in the back of the head with a sniper by Christian Bale (in addition to being shot twice before) while he limps away and while Forest Whitaker looks on helplessly. *''The Duel (2016)'' [Abraham]:'' Shot in the head by Kimberly Hidalgo, as he was about to kill Liam Hemsworth. *Triple 9 (2016)'' [Sergeant Detective Jeffrey Allen]: Possibly fatally wounded when Clifton Collins Jr. shoots him in the gut during a shootout in Clifton's car (and Woody kills him in return); the film ends on a freeze frame of Woody smiling after lighting a cigarette, leaving his fate ambiguous. *''The Glass Castle (2017)'' [Rex Walls]: Dies from a heart attack. *''War for the Planet of the Apes (2017)'' [Colonel McCullough]: Shoots himself in the face (off-camera) after being infected with Simian Flu that takes away his speech, as Andy Serkis watches on after refusing to kill him. *''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri (2017)'' [Willoughby]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head (with a bag over his head), after refusing to face his cancer diagnosis. His body is seen again when Harrelson's wife (Abbie Cornish) discovers him and again when his colleague arrive at the scene. *''Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)'' [Tobias Beckett]: Shot in the chest by Alden Ehrenreich as he is about to draw his blaster and shoot Alden. *'[[The Highwaymen (2019)|''The Highwaymen (2019)]]' [''Maney Gault]: Dies (off-screen) in 1947 from an unknown illness. His death is mentioned in the closing credits. Television Deaths *''Bay Coven'' (1987 TV movie) [Slater]: Killed when he tries to use James Sikking 's jeep to drive to the ferry dock when the witches had sabotaged or used black magic to make it speed in reverse over a cliff where it explodes on impact. Gallery 2012 movie explosion 1920x800.jpg|Woody Harrelson's death in 2012 McCullough's death.png|Woody Harrelson in War for the Planet of the Apes solo-movie-screencaps.com-14349.jpg|Woody Harrelson in Solo: A Star Wars Story Notable Connections: *Ex-Mr. Nancy Simon (thus ex-son-in-law of Neil Simon) *Son of Charles Harrelson (Criminal, Murderer of Judge 'Maximum John' Wood) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1961 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Anarchist Category:Directors Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Actors who died in John Lee Hancock Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Death scenes by accidental stomach trauma Category:Marvel Stars Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Venom Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Planet of the Apes cast members Category:Netflix Stars